


Dance for him

by marry_stars



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, YouTube Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Oneshot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, colby brock - Freeform, dance
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: „Daddy sa díva, nemôžem.“
Relationships: Colby Brock & You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dance for him

**Author's Note:**

> Moja prvá jednodielovka zverejnená tu, snáď sa vám bude páčiť :)

„Daddy sa díva, nemôžem.“  
-  
Bol tam, rovnako ako každý večer, díval sa mi priamo do očí, keď som svoje telo znova prilepila na tyč, okolo ktorej som sa točila a snažila sa získať pozornosť všetkých mužov v klube. Dobre som vedela, že všetka pozornosť, tých úlisných mužov je na mne, ale ja som žiadala len o ten jeden pohľad. Ten pohľad oceánovo modrej farby, farby, ktorú som milovala už od prvého momentu, keď ma zbadali. V tom momente mi telom prešli zimomriavky ale samozrejme, že to nebolo všetko...  
Nemohla som mu ale venovať pozornosť až príliš, pretože daddy sa díval. Nemohla som sa venovať len jednému, bola som tu, aby som mohla byť na obdiv všetkým, hlavne daddymu, ktorý bol na poschodí hore, zo svojho kráľovského balkónika, mi venoval svoj pohľad. Už ma neznervózňoval tak ako pred rokmi, ale stále som mala z neho rešpekt a nechcela som, aby on, pre mňa neznámy muž, do ktorého som sa na prvý pohľad zamilovala len do jeho očí, mal problém.  
Musela som robiť svoju prácu, preto som zavrela oči a nechala svoje telo viesť hudbou, ktorá bola v pozadí. Musela som ich potešiť, aby som dostala odmenu, aby som neskôr bola voľná, aj keď som vedela, že nikdy nebudem.  
Ten piskot mužov, tie peniaze, ktoré okolo mňa leteli, bola moja výhra... nie výhra bol on, že tu každý večer chodil. A chodil len na moje vystúpenia a zakaždým mi tu nechal veľkú čiastku a lístok s odkazom, robila som to z časti aj pre neho, pre jeho odkazy, ktoré moje srdce topilo. Aj keď som jeho meno nepoznala.  
Odhodila som zo seba aj posledný kúsok oblečenia a nechala svoje telo na obdiv, muži jasali, ale on nie, iba sa díval na mňa. Jeho chladný, pre teraz ľadovo modrý pohľad, chladil moje rozhorúčené telo. Na jednej strane ma to tešilo, preto som mu venovala úškrn a on dobre vedel, že je venovaný jemu.  
Prudko som sa otočila, vlasy mi viali vzduchom a ja som prešla dozadu, kde mi sbskár podal župan, ktorý som si obliekla. Zozadu som prešla do šatne, kde som sa zavrela a zamkla, chrbtom som sa oprela o dvere a zviezla sa na zem. Cez tú hrubú vrstvu make-upu na mne nebolo vidieť, že sa červenám, ale bolo to tak. Jeho pohľad ma donútil červenať sa. Usmiala som sa.  
Viem, že som tam sedela hodnú chvíľu a rozmýšľala nad ním, potom až keď niekto zaklopal som sa dvihla a otvorila dvere. Bol tam sbskár, ktorý mi doniesol obálku, zamračila som sa a on sa mračil tiež.  
„Kto-“  
„Tajný ctiteľ,“ odpovedal a hodil po mne obálku a vyparil sa. Pretočila som očami, dvihla som ju zo zeme a zavrela dvere a počas toho ako som prešla k pohovke som obálku otvorila.  
„O 30 minút, ja a ty. Pri bočnom vchode,“ prečítala som nahlas, ale nevedela som od koho to je. Preto som sa mračila na ten malý lístoček. Spočiatku som pretočila očami, chcela som sa na to vybodnúť, ale nedalo mi to.  
Preto som rýchlo na seba navliekla nejaké šaty, spodná bielizeň samozrejme nesmela chýbať, a dala som si dlhý čierny kabát. Opustila som šatňu a vyparila sa k bočnému vchodu. Keď som otvorila dvere, nikoho som nevidela.  
„Niekto si zo mňa-“  
Ani som to nestihla dopovedať, až ma niekto vzal za zápästie a odtiahol za roh budovy, kde ma prilepil na stenu. Mohla som sa odrazu dívať do modrých očí, ktoré ma celý čas sledovali. Už som otvárala ústa, že niečo poviem, ale zastavil ma, svoje pery prilepil na tie moje a kradol si bozky, ktoré som mu ale neopätovala.  
Odtiahol sa, lebo ostal zmätený.  
„Daddy sa díva, nemôžem.“  
„Teraz som daddy ja,“ zavrčal a znova ma pobozkal, šikovne mi rozopol kabát a už rukami putoval po mojom tele. No pre tentokrát som už mu bozky opätovala, pretože ma lákali jeho plné pery, aj keď na nich som mohla cítiť alkohol a cigarety, rovnako ako aj z neho, no tá zmes aj s jeho voňavkou má nútila túžiť po ňom. Preto som ruky obtočila okolo jeho krku a viac si ho pritisla k sebe. Dovolila som mu, aby mi rukou zašiel pod šaty, aby ma zbavil nohavičiek, ktoré aj tak boli len ako látka na vyše, a ja som svoje ruky dala do pochodu a začala sa pasovať s jeho opaskom, ktorý sa mi podarilo rýchlo rozopnúť.  
Túžili sme jeden po druhom, preto spolupracoval a pomohol mi, rýchlo si stiahol nohavice a o niekoľko sekúnd na to, som ho mohla cítiť v sebe, moje vzdychy tlmili jeho vášnivé bozky.  
„Daddy-“ vzdychla som mu do pier a on sa usmial.  
„Colby, baby,“ uškrnul sa.  
„Colby,“ vzdychla som a on svoje pery priložil na môj krk a bozkával ma, rukou mi držal nohu okolo jeho pása, hladil ma po nahom stehne a ja som sa cítila v siedmom nebi, keď pomaly do mňa zasúval.  
„Takže vzdycháš jeho meno, suka?!“ Odrazu prestal, odtiahol sa odo mňa a vedľa nás stál naštvaný daddy, ktorý držal v rukách zbraň.  
Hneď sa odtiahol odo mňa, už si zapínal nohavice, zatiaľ, čo ja som si zapínala kabát. Keď v tom momente som započula výstrel. Dvihla som zrak, videla daddyho ako mieril na Colbyho, potom som sa otočila na môjho modrookého milenca, ktorého som videl ale ležať na zemi. S guľkou v hlave. Do očí sa mi nahrnuli slzy a z úst mi vyšiel nemý výkrik.  
Ucítila som ako si ma daddy otočil k sebe a uškrnul sa.  
„Takto skončí každý, kto sa ťa dotkne, baby gril.“  
-  
„Volal sa Colby, bol to prvý a posledný muž, ktorého som milovala.“


End file.
